maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ivan Wilinski/IvanRider
|organization= |health=3 |health#= |stamina=3 |stamina#= |attack=4 |attack#= |defense=3 |defense#= |accuracy=4 |accuracy#= |evasion=2 |evasion#= |effects= |bio=Ivan Wilinski was once a humble, kind, friendly man living in a small Balkan village in the 1930s and operating a pet shop that specialized in exotic birds. Then, fascist outsiders raided his town and seized control. The townsfolk operated in secret, but couldn't quite figure out how to undermine the new regime. Ivan, witnessing all his birds savagely murdered and his shop burned, retreated into the forests outside of town, filled with bitterness and a longing for vengeance. He discovered a secret bunker underground, where a predecessor had prepared for the day that a man like Ivan would one day find it. Realizing his new destiny, he helped from the shadows to organize the resistance to take back their town - and became very skilled with rifles to defend his forest from the regime. One day, he and a crew of insurgents seized a construction firm's hanger and made off with all the vehicles. Three bulldozers - "a dozer fleet" - were repurposed as tanks. On an evening of torched buildings and guerilla warfare, Ivan and his new allies took back their town and eradicated the fascist regime. Amidst the chaos, the three bulldozers survived. A statue of the fleet was erected in the new town as a symbol of what it took for them to preserve their faith and freedom. Ivan himself vanished back into the forest, observing world news meticulously to aid resistances all around the world in vanquishing similar evils to the one that once took his town. Ready to fight or inform as need be. His own townsfolk rarely ever saw Ivan again, and he was rumored to have faded into myth and legend. Mysteriously, however, a Percolation xerox of him was spotted in Earth-12131. }} |name2=Are Those My Arrows? |stamina2=15% |target2=All Enemies |cooldown2=1 round |hits2=9 |hitcrit2=90%/70% |type2=Ranged |effects2= |name3=Ivan Molotoving You |stamina3=13% |target3=One Enemy |cooldown3=2 rounds |hits3=1 |hitcrit3=80%/70% |type3=Ranged Fire |effects3=Sets one enemy ablaze. If other enemies have Pyrophoric, they get set ablaze too. |name4=Fleet Stampede |stamina4=40% |target4=All Enemies |cooldown4=3 rounds |hits4=3 |hitcrit4=50%/45% |type4=Summon |effects4=The Bulldozer Fleet arrives to clean house. }} Trivia * Ivan Wilinski is the flagship character of Dozerfleet Productions, second only to the three bulldozers themselves. He is to Dozerfleet what Mickey Mouse is to Disney. ** Which makes Ciem's 2007 webcomic almost as important to Dozerfleet history as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is to Disney history, if we're staying on that analogy. ** While Mickey is defined by his giddy personality and sometimes mischievousness, Ivan is defined by his calculating angst and iron will. * Read it in the Headlines is a reference to the song by the same name, as performed by Paul Shanklin off his audio cassette tape Bill Clinton: The Early Years. It is performed to the same tune as "I Heard it Through the Grapevine," as covered by Marvin Gaye. * Ivan's affinity for wearing teal, and his Fu Manchu mustache, are inspired by the character design for Bones in Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates. His redesign is to make him look a little less like Bones. Inspiration behind his original design is here. * The reason for "IvanRider" being the author's username is two-fold: partially inspired by Ivan Wilinski, and also because the initial username for registry with Wikia, "BulldozerBegins," was auto-blocked by Wikia due to that username being mistaken with a troll going by various usernames with "bulldozer" in them, a troll that was causing Wikia a lot of problems in 2011 when DozerfleetWiki was transferred to Wikia after Wiki-Site's servers began going bad. Wiki-Site eventually evaporated. * Ivan Wilinski and his forest were also the inspiration behind a conservative news blog dubbed Wilinski Forest, which operated on Tumblr from September of 2012 until October of 2015. * The first-ever iteration of Ivan's story was told in May of 2006, not quite two years after Marvin "Captain Killdozer" Heemeyer went on his bulldozer/tank rampage in Granby, Colorado. However, Ivan's story was not inspired by Heemyer. Instead, it was inspired by events in the author's life in 1998. Recruitment quote "Similar goons are threatening your village, Agent? Let's stamp them out together!!!" Team-up bonuses * Part of the Fleet * Bloodlust * Toxic Personality * Pyromaniac * Not of This Earth * Mascots See also * Original Character Challenge * Dozerfleet Comics Heroes Category: Male Category: Non-Marvel Category: Mascots Category: Original Character Challenge Category: 90 CP Category: Dozerfleet Heroes